


My Alpha (My Omega)

by BreyaBee



Series: Fluffy Family Fun [3]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law and Order
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Mike, Kidfic, Mpreg, Multi, Time Skips, mentions of mpreg, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreyaBee/pseuds/BreyaBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega AU</p><p>Mike's in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha (My Omega)

**Author's Note:**

> No smut yet, sorry guys. It'll come (heh) later, I promise! Infers it, though.

Mike groaned. The room was way too hot, and all of it was going straight to his groin. He heard the door's creak through a haze.

"Dad?" Joslyn stepped up next to the bed; Mike thanked the Lord that his pups were Betas. The girl's hand rested on top of his head as he twisted under the sheets. "I called Papa," she murmured, settling on the edge of the mattress. 

It was as if Joslyn knew that her presence alone could help reduce the pain.

"He'll come as soon as possible," she added. "And-"

"Daddy?" 

Rosemary peeked around the door before padding over. "Daddy?"

Mike panted. "Ah, Rosie- I can't..." he trailed off with a huffed noise. "I ca- oh." Rosemary decided to curl up against his chest. Burying his nose in her hair, Mike sighed. She smelled so much like Lennie.

"Mike!" Speaking of the Alpha; the wonderful rich voice echoed through the house. "Mikey," the man breathed, nostrils flaring at the pheromones coming from his mate. "Out!" he ordered the pups, ignoring their insistent cries of protest. "I need to take care of your father."

Lennie shut the door and turned to Mike, who gave him a weak smile, and the second he stripped down he was pulled onto the bed.

* * *

 

When her papa came out of the bedroom, Joslyn asked him if her dad was okay. Lennie gave her a toothy grin, "He'll be up and down during the week, but yeah. He's fine." And he grabbed a Sprite and disappeared.

Of course, Joslyn wasn't stupid. The kids at school would talk about what their parents did once a month- how it was embarrassing. It wasn't for Joslyn; it was a fact of life. She was teaching Rosemary- under her parents' supervision- what it meant when the two locked themselves in their bedroom for a week. 

Tasked with making dinner for herself and Rosie, she glanced back at the door. They had had to explain to her what was happening when she had walked in on them going at it like animals. And told her that she wouldn't have to worry because she was neutral. A Beta. And Rosie too. 

* * *

 

The next time Lennie came out, Mike was following him- wrapped in a blanket. Pleasantly ruffled. 

The Omega settled on the couch and tugged Rosemary onto his lap. The little girl giggled happily. Lennie took a different course and stood behind her chair in the kitchen. She pointed at the stove. "Pasta," she explained. He nodded, hand on the back of the wooden chair.

"Papa? You okay?" 

The Alpha must of noticed the worry in her voice, because he broke his gaze away from the two in the living room to smile at her. "I'm fine, Jos. Wonderful."


End file.
